


Creating Miracles from Demons

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Child Abuse, F/M, Its 3 am, M/M, Mpreg, Oh and breakdowns and panic attacks, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Rape, Tall Levi, Trigger warnings:, all the love for Armin!, but Armin is a doll, eren used to have substance issues, levi has alcohol issues, non-con, unpresented Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Eren Yeager is a young editor who has taken the scene by storm...Levi Ackerman is from Ackerman ltd, and has had a bit much to drink, not to mention that he's pissed Eren didn't accept a position at his families company.Even though their meeting was more than... Well... cough... Eren manages to turn it into a miracle for both of them





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Super sorry any spelling and grammar issues. As you all know, I write all my fic on my phone... But I managed to lose it, now I'm using an iphone4 that seems to have a mind of its own.
> 
> I'm sorry this is such a long post, and I'll hope you'll forgive me!  
> I actually have another fic I'm writing, which is similar, but I've always wanted to do a fic where Eren is like this big shot, and well, you'll get the idea.
> 
> Thanks for the love and support, and please forgive me  
> Xxx

"Noooo... I'm going to miss you"  
Eren smiled fondly at his friend, it wasn't like he was leaving because he really wanted too, but the small secret he was hiding was making it impossible for him to stay. Armin was the only one at work who knew why he was leaving, or at least enough of the story and that was only because the blonde had caught him vomiting in the bathroom.

Eren tense as he looked up across his office. Levi Ackerman was sweeping through like he owned the place... Well technically he did... But that was besides the point, he wasn't making a very good first impression, Eren could see it on the faces of all his staff  
"Levi, great to see you again"  
Eren extended his hand and Levi shook it  
"I told you one day I'd be taking over, I just didn't think it would be because you spinelessly quit"  
Armin moved but Eren shook his head  
"My reasons for leaving are my own, and this is only temporary, don't get too comfortable"  
Levi shrugged and looked to Armin  
"I take it you'll be my personal assistant"  
Armin stepped forward, reaching his hand out  
"Armin Arlert"  
Levi ignored his hand  
"I expect you to be here by 7am tomorrow morning. Eren. Nice to see you, don't let the door hit you on the way out"  
Levi turned and left, the alpha was clearly used to all the fear and prestige that came with his second gender. Armin kept his tongue until Levi was gone  
"You can't leave! He's an arsehole!"  
"I know, but I can't exactly stay like this... And I'll be back, so try to be strong..."  
Eren patted Armin's shoulder and began to box his things up. One he was done, Armin took it from him  
"Let me do this..."  
Eren nodded and smiled, he followed his friend from behind his desk, people stopped and clapped as he walked passed and his sister Mikasa came running over  
"I can't believe you're leaving!"  
"I'll be back, besides, Levi's got a good sense for business"  
Mikasa scrunched up her nose  
"It'll be fine, and you can call me whenever you need too"  
Eren hugged her quickly and he and Armin began walking again, they stopped at Eren's car and Eren opened the passenger door so Armin could place the box down  
"The same goes for you, call me if you need anything"  
Armin smiled  
"You do know I'll be calling you everyday right?"  
"I wouldn't expect anything else"  
Eren hugged him again quickly before crossing around and getting behind the wheel. Armin closed the passenger door and Eren took a deep breath before starting his car. He was going to miss this place so badly.

*  
Everything started 5 months ago, Eren had been forced to attend a social function for all the newspaper and magazine editors of the city. Having graduated at the top of his class and with honours, he was the topic on everyone's lips. The 27 year old who was opting to take over the smallest newspaper in the city, over the prestigious position he offered at Ackerman ltd.  
Eren smiled as he took another glass of champaign, these events were exhausting, but if he smiled, everyone seemed to be less bitchy. The night wore on and finally people started to departed, Eren had intended on just a quick trip to the bathroom, but had wound up with so much more.

For all his life Eren had thought himself an alpha, it was his dirty little secret that in all the 27 years he'd been on the planet, none of the secondary genders had presented  
"Your Yeager right? The one who turned down the job a our firm"  
Eren looked up from the bathroom sink, and into the mirror, his heart sank. Levi Ackerman was perhaps the best known editor of their time. He'd turned around countless newspapers since convincing them to join the Ackerman Enterprise. He was an alpha, with the height and looks, he knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it  
"Eren Yeager"  
Eren turned and went to extend his hand, Levi slapped it away  
"Why'd you do it? You could have been great"  
"I'd rather be happy, now if you'll excuse me..."  
Eren went to turn away but Levi grabbed him, the mans breath stank of alcohol  
"Are you drunk?"  
"So why if I am. I like the look in your eyes"  
Eren jumped as Levi pressed his lips to his, the alphas tongue pushed into his mouth and Eren shoved back  
"What the fuck?"  
"I've been watching you all night, that fake smile, it's repulsive. Show me something real"  
Levis hands were on him and he knew what was coming. It's been 15 years since someone last touched him, he fought, but Levi was stronger, flipping him over and rutting up against him  
"That's it, show me more"

Eren hated the way his body was responding, Levi's smell was intoxicating, and he felt himself responding more and more, he yelped as Levi's teeth sank into the back of neck, the alpha had fucking marked him, there was no way he could deny the man now. His pants were pulling down and Levi waisted no time pushing it. The protests and his minds faded away, pleasure rolled through him, and he moaned with every hard thrust  
"Look at you, you're hotter and wetter than any other bitch I've sunk dick deep into, I think I may even knot you, but you're an alpha right? Don't want any nasty brats"  
Eren didn't hear a word of it, his hand slipped down and he rubbed at his neglected erection, precum was leaking like crazy and it only took a few light tugs from him to be cuming down the bathroom vanity, behind him Levi shuddered and moaned, his knot flared and Eren saw white and he came again, he lay against the vanity, completely boneless, the reality of what had happened began to seep in  
"Get the fuck off of me"  
Levi laughed and straightened up, his knot tugged hard  
"Relax, it'll go down in a minute..."  
"You're disgusting, is this what you do? Fuck your way to the top?"  
"Unlike you, I'll take everything life has on offer"  
Levi's knot subsides enough for him to slide out and Eren slid to the floor  
"Thanks for the fuck kid. If you ever get tired of that dead end job of yours, I've got an opening in my bed"  
Eren growled and Levi laughed  
"You just watch. I'll make you swallow your words, you'll come begging!"  
Levi laughed again as he tucked himself back in and straightened his suit  
"You should probably get off the floor, don't want everyone know you just got fucked"  
Eren glare and pulled himself together. Levi had no idea what he'd done, or the memories he'd brought back to the surface. He stood and pulled his pants up, before straightened up his clothes. He looked at his reflection, a small trail of blood had dribbled down near his shirt collar and he winced as his fingers brushed against the tender bite mark. He wondered how many times Levi had pulled this stunt with others, the thought left him revolted. He hurried from the party all he wanted was a hot shower and to forget this night ever happened.

After leaving the alpha behind, Levi had slipped back into the party like nothing had happened, ditzy women threw themselves at him, he nodded listened, leaving with them and heading to the after party. The next morning was a painful awakening, his head throbbed and the night before completely forgotten.

*  
They didn't cross paths until a few weeks later. Eren grimaced, his professional facade crumbling, naturally Armin had noticed, ushering Eren off to the nearest bathroom. Eren tried his best to reassure his friend, even after losing contact he'd been the first person he contacted after taking the position of chief editor at Shinganshima Daily. Armin had happily accepted the job offer.  
Eren splashed water on his face and the bathroom door opened  
"Yeager right? Nice to meet you"  
He ignored Armin and Eren gave his friend a small nod, the blonde slipped from the bathroom leaving the pair alone  
"Why didn't you accept our offer? This place is miles below you..."  
Eren frowned  
"We've met before you know, at the party a few weeks ago"  
Levi nodded  
"Sorry, that nights a bit of a blur, it was one hell of an after party"  
Eren nodded, that meant as far a Levi was concerned, nothing happened  
"So, why didn't you take our offer? You're skilled and we could use a man like you"  
Eren snorted and began to move towards the door  
"It'll be a cold day in hell when I lose to you, just watch and see"

Levi felt like he was missing something, but had no idea what. There was just something about Eren. He wanted to dominate the man, make him cry and beg beneath him. He'd never felt like this about anyone, much less someone he'd already met and apparently forgotten. It frustrated and vexed him.  
He let out small growl before following Eren out the door.

Eren returned to Armin's side, his friend took his arm and lead him back to the photo shoot they were covering. 

*  
The next month passed in a flurry. Eren was run off his feet, chasing after all his staff and meeting each one personally, he took the step of hiring his sister and her husband, Mikasa had no idea of his past traumas at the hands of his father, and she had no idea how much her presence had saved him during all of it. So once he had the power to help her, he took it... Even if he hated Jean.

The first time Eren had vomited, he'd thought it was just stress, but when Armin found him huddled around the toilet, his friend had forced him to go to the doctor, refusing to leave his side. Eren had down played it and insisted it was stress, right up until he finally had the results in his hand. That night Armin drove him home, he'd stayed until Eren had settled and made him dinner. The pair had sat in silence, Eren had only broken it by asking Armin to keep his secret, even from Mikasa. The blonde had nodded, clearly not sure, but didn't push Eren further. 

After that they'd both made the effort to hide his secret from everyone, the only reason Eren was leaving was because his stomach was beginning to become too big to hide and Armin had no idea what was soon coming.

*  
Eren was stuck. 7 months pregnant and he felt like a whale, he'd also got the idea that today would be a great day to finish the nursery... which had leant to the current predicament. Sliding his phone over he pulled up Armin's name and called his friend. In the background he could hear Levi yelling and Armin was rushing to end the call, so Eren quickly explained his situation and Armin promised to be there shortly.

Eren did the only thing he could, he stripped his shirt off, given it was drenched in sweat, and laid back on the floorboards, the coolness felt amazing and he let out a small moan, his baby kicked as if it too was happy and he smiled at his stomach. Just about 2 more months and he'd finally meet his baby. He'd held off knowing the sex, so the room was painted in light green with white trim, soft blue curtains matched the blue mobile he'd already hung from the ceiling. The whole room was basically set up, bar the stupid crib, the whole reason for him being stuck on the floor. Downstairs he heard the door open and he let out a small sigh of relieve, smiling as Armin came running through the nursery door a few seconds later, wordlessly Eren extended his arm and Armin pulled him up  
"You should have waited! I would have helped you after work..."  
Eren shook his head  
"Blame the hormones, I'm all nesty... And I didn't think I was going to end up stuck on the floor"  
Armin smiled and placed his hand on his friends belly, giggling as he felt the baby move. Both jumped when they heard a cough  
"So this is why you quit... Who's the father?"  
Eren shot Armin a glare  
"We were on our way to fact check a story... He agreed to wait in the car..."  
"I got curious, so... Who's the baby daddy?"  
"None of your business"  
Eren's tone was cold, and Armin shuddered slightly  
"Alright, alright, now that the crisis is adverted, we need to leave Armin. Eren I'd appreciate you not calling your friend while he's at work, or is he the father"  
"He's not, and I wouldn't have. Now if you're done, leave"  
Armin gaped, while Levi shrugged and turned, walking from the room. Eren brought a hand up and rubbed at the back of his neck, Levi's bite hadn't faded since that night and it pissed him off to no end  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know he'd come in"  
"It's fine, you'd better go. Thanks for your help"  
"I'll be back after work, hopefully you'll be dressed by then"  
Armin poked his tongue out Eren looked down at his belly  
"It's not my fault I was hot"  
The man mumbled, only now was embarrassment setting in. Armin gave a small wave and ran after Levi. Eren heard the door open and close and let out a sigh. He rubbed his belly and hushed, his child was doing flips, seemingly agitated by Levi's presence  
"It's alright... I don't like him that much either"

*  
Armin pulled up outside Eren's house for the second time that day. Levi had questioned him mercilessly for the rest of the afternoon and all the beta wanted was to do was sleep. He grabbed the takeout from the passenger seat and exited the car, using his key to let himself in  
"Eren?!"  
"Living room"  
Armin smiled and locked the door behind him, making his way down the hall and into Eren's spacious living room  
"I brought food"  
"Good! I'm fucking starving"  
Armin laughed and moved into the kitchen  
"You need to hurry up and come back to work! Levi's driving me crazy"  
"I can imagine"  
Eren's sentence was spoken to himself  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing. Hurry up and come tell me about it"  
Armin took a few minutes to plate the food up and grabbed a beer from the fridge, and a bottle of water for Eren. He carried the lot over and passed Eren his plate before collapsing next to him on the sofa, the blonde looked to his friend and gave him a small smile  
"I'm soooo tired"  
"You should have gone home then"  
Armin shook his head and cracked his beer open  
"Who would have fed you?"  
"Good point"  
The pair started eating and a comfortable silence fell between them.

Eren waited until Armin was done eating before bringing up Levi again  
"Soooo what happened?"  
"After we left?"  
Eren nodded, he placed his plate down and rested his hands on his belly  
"Levi asked me like a million questions about you, if I didn't know better, I'd say he was totally into you"  
Eren snorted  
"Yes... No man can resist this"  
Armin giggled  
"I'm sorry, but I can... But he really was annoying, he didn't seem to believe me when I told him I didn't know you the baby daddy was"  
"I don't see why he wants to know so badly"  
Armin nodded  
"I don't know if he said anything so anyone... Mika doesn't know yet, does she?"  
"Nope, she just thinks I'm sick. I told her I've got to have an operation, but that's about it"  
"You should tell her. She'd be thrilled..."  
Eren shook his head and sunk deeper on the sofa, his sock clad feet came up and rested on the edge of the coffee table  
"No. She and Jean have been trying for ages, I don't want to upset her. Besides, until this happened, we all thought I was an alpha"  
Armin nodded, Eren had always been head strong and loud mouthed  
"So tell me more about Levi? And all the office goss..."  
Armin launched into explanation, apparently Levi had brought over a second personal secretary from his old firm. Her name was Petra and she was completely he's over heels for him. Eren snorted and nodded, the woman had no idea what Levi was really like. His baby kicked hard against his rid and he winced  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yep, this ones a soccer star in the making. So Petra loves Levi, and what about him?"  
"He seems oblivious"  
"I doubt that. First time I met him he was a complete dick"  
"You never told me how that night went..."  
"It was alright, the usual niceties, Levi got shitty cause I turned down the offer to work at his company... Funny how we ended up being brought out by them in the end"  
Armin nodded quietly, Eren could tell he was thinking  
"Spit it out"  
"Oh, I was just thinking"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"I know that much"  
Armin poked his tongue out  
"I was just thinking that it was totally possible that he took over your job because he was a thing for you"  
Eren snorted again  
"Armin. Let me spell this out for you. Levi will basically fuck anything that moves. He offered me a job in his bed, trust me. He's definitely not after me"  
Armin pulled a face  
"That's just messed up"  
"I'm a fine catch thank you"  
"You know what I mean. Sure he seems the part, but I don't think he's the type to just fuck anyone... I don't know... I don't want to think about him like that"  
"Aw Armin, you're really too innocent for your own good"  
"Someone's got to be... Oh I'm staying the night too!"  
"Are you now?"  
"Yep! So let's go do that crib, and then I need to sleeeeeeeep. I have another full day of Levi duty remember"

*  
6 am was just a rude time to be awoken, especially when you're tired because you spent the whole time trying to get comfortable. But still. Mikasa seemed to think is perfectly acceptable to be banging on the front door. Eren heard the spare room door open and Armin yawn as he shuffled out into the hall and down stairs. He blinked in confusion as Mikasa barged in  
"Where is he!"  
Mikasa ran up the stairs calling his name and Eren's heart sank. Be brought his knees up an used the blankets to hide his stomach  
"Eren!"

His sister bounded in and dropped down on his bed  
"Hello Mikasa, to what do I owe this ungodly hour visit?"  
"I'm sorry! But I had to tell you! You'll never guess what"  
Mikasa's words were fast  
"Slow down. I'm still sleeping. First thing first. Is something wrong? You sounded mad"  
"Impatient. Not mad... Nooooo... Anyway, guess what?!"  
"What?"  
"We got the house!"  
Eren struggled to remember then it came crashing back, he grinned happily  
"Really! That's awesome! When do you get the keys?"  
"Two weeks! Two weeks and it'll be all ours, I can't wait to move out of Jeans parents house!"  
Eren nodded, he'd offered for Mikasa and Jean to move in when he'd brought this house, but Mikasa had insisted that he'd done so much already  
"Sooo, I was thinking... If you're not busy, can you help us move? I mean I know you're sick, but if you could just be there"  
"Let me think about it, I can't make any promises just yet, Armin's more than happy too!"  
Armin squeaked  
"Noooo, Armin's Levi's personal slave, I can't have him dying on me"  
Mikasa launched herself at Eren, Eren was grateful his knees were up, otherwise she would have landed straight on his belly. He hugged her happily  
"I better go, I'm doing a story down near the port, but I really wanted to see you! Get some sleep and text me later"  
Mikasa let Eren go and got up, grabbing Armin and hugging him, before leaving. Eren let out a big breath and brought his legs down, crossing them loosely  
"I envy her energy"  
Armin nodded  
"So do I. I guess she'll be finding out soon..."  
"I don't want to spoil this for her... She..."  
"I know, I know, she helped you through a lot of shit when you were younger. Not that I remember anything happening, but then again, you've always been a bit weird"  
Eren poked his tongue out, trying to move the conversation away from dangerous territory  
"I'm going to shower, you should get some sleep"  
Eren nodded and slid back down into his bed  
"Yeah, this one didn't want to settle last night, I think they hate Levi too, I've been getting kicked ever since he showed up"  
Armin snorted  
"You do realise your baby doesn't even know the man, it doesn't have anything to do with him... But it's got good taste"  
Armin's alarm started to beep  
"Fuuuuck, shit, Eren I need to shower, it's 6.30"  
Armin jogged from the room and Eren shook his head. Armin had almost never been on time when he'd worked for Eren, so Eren had started telling him to come in at 8.

The blonde stuck his head in  
"Eren, there's leftovers in the fridge! Make sure you eat, message me if you need me!"  
Eren raised a hand and waved, listening as Armin ran out the house.

He tried his hardest to go back to sleep, but it wasn't happening. He forced himself up and into the shower, the warm water only served to wake him up further and he glared at the shower head.  
He spent the rest of the day working, well not so much working as reading the Shinganshima Daily and fixing the mistakes in it. He couldn't believe that Levi would publish them and it pissed him off to no ends. It was like the man didn't care at all. 

*  
He'd finally nodded off on the sofa, when someone had the nerve to wake him. He waddle to the door and glared through the peephole. Jean was standing there and he sighed. He slid the door chain on and cracked the door open  
"Jean"  
"Eren, is it alright if I come in?"  
"Sorry, nows not a good time... But what do you need?"  
Jean looked pissed  
"I was hoping you had family photos... Especially of the the four of you"  
A shiver ran down Eren's spine  
"Nope, I got rid of them all"  
Jeans mouth twitched in annoyance  
"Surely you have to have some. Mikasa said your mum was always taking photos"  
"I might have a couple... Of the ones from when Mikasa was adopted... But they would be her and Mum..."  
"So none of Grisha? I really wanted to get a nice print done for the new house"  
Bile rose and Eren choked it back down  
"Look, I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well, but I'll take a look and text you"  
Eren closer the door and grabbed the vase from the hallway table, he pulled the flowers out and vomited into it. Jean would probably tell Mikasa and then Mikasa would call him and then he'd be in trouble... but he couldn't care. It might have been 15 years since his father last touched him, but it felt like yesterday...

He made his way upstairs, his weight heavily against his arm, as he kept a hand against the wall. The photo albums were in the attic... He sighed, moving slowly to his room to return grab the pole for the the man hole. Armin would be pissed if he knew what Eren was about to do, but Armin didn't know Eren's secret, so Eren couldn't ask him for help. He hooked the hole and pulled the cover down, stairs smoothly descended in front of him, black gloom seemed to emanate from room above and he checked he had his phone before awkwardly climbing up.

Eren sneezed, he'd made a point of not coming up here. His parents things were still packed, and he couldn't stomach looking at them, his foot caught the corner of a box and he reached out for the table near him, only he smacked his wrist on the corner of it and landed awkwardly on his side. Pain immediately radiated up from his stomach and he let out a yell as he tried to push himself up. He'd done something to he wrist. Angrily he started crying, he shouldn't have tried this alone... He knew he shouldn't, he could have just lied... Awkwardly he tie to fish his phone from his pocket, and moaned as a sharp pain shot through his lower stomach... His baby... He started to panic... and his hand was shaking as he pulled up Armin's contact details.

As the phone rung, he began to sob harder, his stomach was hurting so bad now, that he'd forgotten about his wrist  
"What did I tell you about calling him while he's working..."  
Eren's heart stopped, he hadn't expected Levi to answer, he let out another moan and sob  
"Oi! Are you alright?"  
Eren gritted his teeth, hearing Levi's voice physically hurt, but he needed help  
"I... Need... Armin... Need help..."  
His words came between sobs and the line went dead. He stared down at the phone, and blinked as he felt something wet under his hand. Shining the phone on his wrist he swore. The edge of the table had left a large nasty wound up his wrist, and the whole area was purple and swollen. This didn't help his panic at all. He tried to suck in deep breaths, but the dust left him coughing and the coughing did nothing to help the cramping, he felt himself growing light headed. He couldn't almost laugh at how comical the situation was. It was like his father was trying to have the last laugh.

*  
Eren heard a pounding on the door and jumped, why didn't Armin just use his key, he jumped again as there was a loud crash and then footsteps up the stairs  
"Eren!"  
Great. Fucking Levi. Couldn't the man have just gotten Armin? Armin would know what to do... Armin always knew what to do. He tried to push himself up, whimpering through the pain  
"Eren!"  
He jumped as Levi appeared up the stairs, he tried to crawl back, to move away from the man  
"What happened? Wait, never mind, you need help..."  
Levi pulled his phone out  
"No... No ambulances... No Mikasa... I need Armin"  
Levi nodded, Eren needed to calm down first, but neither of them could breathe up here. The alpha half lifted and supported Eren over to the man hole, going down first and then helping Eren down. The pregnant mans knees collapsed and Levi nearly fell down with him  
"Come on... You need to work with me here"  
Eren was still trying to breathe, and obviously couldn't hear the man, so Levi picked him up, taking the man by surprise  
"Put... Me... Down..."  
"Just focus on breathing"  
Levi carried Eren down the stairs, he eyed the front door with guilt, the neighbour hood seemed pretty alright, so he prayed nothing would go walk about while Eren was gone.

*  
Levi may have broken a few road laws, but that was only because Eren was in a world of pain and when he started begging "it to stop" and repeating he'd "be good, just please stop", Levi felt like he wanted to vomit. So hence, a 30 minute drive barely took 10. He carried the man into the emergency room and Eren was taken straight through. It was only once he was out of sight, that Levi felt he could breathe again. He pulled out his phone and called his locksmith, embarrassed that he even had to have him saved in him phone book. He organised a new door for Eren's house, having it expensed to his personal credit card and then called Armin. His assistant was in a panic and Levi apologised, asking him to come meet him at Our Lady Maria Hospital.

Armin arrive 40 minutes later, he looked completely frazzled and if not for the situation, Levi would have laughed  
"Why... am... I... here... Sir?"  
Levi took a deep breath  
"Eren had a bit of a fall, he tried to call you, but I'd sent you out for lunch and you left your phone behind. They've taken him through, but he didn't want anyone but you"  
Armin paled and Levi grabbed him a his knees gave out  
"Jeezus, what's with all this collapsing crap today?"  
Levi sat Armin down and Armin out his head between his knees, sucking in deep breaths. Levi gave him a moment  
"I'm going to head off, but let me know how he gets on, and don't bother coming in tomorrow..."  
"Stay... Please stay..."  
Armin grabbed Levi's hand and Levi nodded. He sat need to his assistant and the pair waited.

*  
A few hours later they were finally allowed through to see Eren. Apparently Armin was listed as Eren's next of kin, and the man lied smoothly that Levi was Eren's brother. Eren was propped up in a dimly lit room, Levi hung back and watched Eren's face light up when Armin entered the room  
"Hey... How are you? How's bub...?"  
Eren sniffled and Armin sat on the bed, Levi crept closer so he could hear  
"I went into labour... When I fell... But they stopped it..."  
"Fuck Eren... What happened? Levi said you had a fall"  
"Levi?"  
"He stayed with me..."  
Armin looked around for Levi, catching his eyes he beckoned him over  
"I gotta say, you look better, scared the hell out of me..."  
"I'm sorry, thank you for your help. I'm sorry you had to waste your afternoon"  
Levi fake smiled awkwardly  
"I'm sorry I kicked your front door in, but it'll be repaired by the time you get out"  
Eren didn't know if he should laugh or not  
"You... Kicked the door down for him?"  
Armin sounded so impressed  
"Well he sounded like he was in a pretty bad way"  
Eren looked down at his stomach  
"Thank you..."  
"It's fine, I'll swing by and drop your new key off tomorrow, do you know what time you'll be released?"  
"Early morning"  
Levi nodded  
"Alright, I'll be off... Get well soon"  
Eren leant forward, calling out as Levi left  
"Don't tell Mikasa!"  
Levi waved, but didn't reply and Eren sank back down against the pillows  
"I'm alright Armin. I snagged my wrist when I tried to stop myself falling and managed to break the stupid thing... it'll be in a cast for the next 6 weeks, I'm staying over night for observation, this little one wasn't happy, but we'll be just fine"  
Armin nodded, small tears had formed in the corners of his eyes  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there..."  
"No, I was stupid. Jean wanted photos for Mikasa and I had to go into the attic for them..."  
Armin nodded  
"You have to slow down, you're pregnant"  
"Pregnant and stubborn"  
"Yeah..."  
Armin and Eren chatted off and on until Eren finally fell asleep, Armin smiled as he slipped from his best friends room. He needed to go home and pack, he was going to spend the next few days with Eren.

*  
True to his word, Levi swung by the next morning. Eren had been snoozing when Levi woke him. He was grateful he was drugged, or he would have jumped 10 foot  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. New keys remember?"  
Eren nodded and held his hand out  
"You'll have to send me the bill"  
"Nah. Just done go scaring me like that. I don't do well in those sorts of situations"  
Eren snorted  
"You don't do well with most things do you?"  
Levi cocked his head and looked at Eren confused  
"Did I do something to you? You really seem to hate me..."  
Eren let out a harsh laugh  
"No... No, it doesn't count if you can't remember. Look, I really appreciate this, but you should probably go"  
Levi was confused as fuck, he marched from Eren's hospital room. The man was so damn frustrating.

Armin arrived a few hours later, he grinned happily as he escorted Eren from the hospital. He babbled nonstop about all the plans he'd made for the day, Eren smiled happily and let his friends words wash away the pain he felt from seeing Levi.

Armin giggled at Eren's front door, for some reason it was now bright red and Eren eyed it in disgust  
"We are so painting that"  
Armin shook his head  
"I think it's cool"  
"And that's why you're the assistant and I'm the editor..."  
Armin patted his shoulder before walking past and opening the door  
"Come on, let's get you settled down"  
Eren rolled his eyes, wincing as he stepped through the door. He remembered vomiting in the vase and glared at it. He picked it up an pushed it into Armin's hands  
"Sorry, but can you bin this... I think I'm going to puke..."  
Armin dropped his bag and eyed the vase in disgust, he carried it out and dropped it in the trash.

Inside, Eren was sitting on the sofa, he'd picked up the same news paper he'd been editing the day before. Armin came in and snatched it from his hands  
"That's so yesterday"  
"Your boss isn't doing his job properly"  
"No one could do your job as good as you..."  
Eren snorted  
"I'm serious! You really have no idea what it's like without you, no one smiles anymore, we're all hanging on until you come back"  
"I've only been gone a couple of months..."  
"Long, long months..."  
Eren frowned  
"That's not good"  
"Yeah... We just have to keep reminding ourselves that you're coming back..."  
"What time does he usually finish?"  
Armin hummed, he finished before Levi usually, but after everyone else had gone  
"Maybe about 8... 7.30, 8 o'clock"  
"Alright... Well I think it's time we paid him a visit after work"  
Armin sighed  
"Eren, it's fine"  
"Armin, it's not fine. We worked hard to build this newspaper up, if this keeps up, I won't have a job to come back to"  
"Fine, but I'd feel better if you at least told Mikasa you were pregnant, she's always tried to help"  
"Yeah, but can you imagine. She's been trying for years and her "alpha" brother ends up pregnant after a random fuck..."  
Armin gaped at Eren. Obviously he knew Eren had to have sex to fall pregnant, but the way he said it, left an uncomfortable feeling in his gut  
"Eren... You would tell me right? If something was wrong?"  
Eren looked at Armin blankly  
"I mean, look, I never pushed... But does the alpha know... That you're pregnant?"  
"In a way..."  
Armin sighed and Eren shook his head  
"Look, I know who the father is, he was drunk and doesn't remember, so I'm not going to bother with him. He has a right to his own life, besides, what does it matter. This ones going to have a loving parent and a loving uncle"  
Armin nodded, there was soooo much more to this story, lack of details was a bitch.

*  
Eren clammed up about it all after that, and Armin gave up. Instead he helped Eren up and into bed, before taking it upon himself to look for the photos for Mikasa. He coughed as he pulled down boxes, none were marked albums or books and he sighed. There was also a distinct lack of boxes marked Grisha, almost everything belongs to Carla... As far as Armin could remember, Eren and Grisha had been close. Eren would always bail out of hanging out to help his dad. He grabbed the first box marked Grisha and pulled the tape off. He smiled as he pulled out Grisha's black doctors bag, buried under it was the mans coat. When Armin was a kid, he'd always been scared of it, but how he smiled at it lovingly. He rifled through the rest of the box, it was various papers and Armin stuffed them back in before repacking the doctors bag, but left the coat out. He rummaged through the rest of Grisha's boxes, but found no photos carefully he stacked them back up, and was going to start ok the next box when there was a knock on the door. Armin pulled the coat on and smiled, Eren was going to find it hilarious, he looked like a little kid dressed up in his dad's clothes. He bounded down to the front door and threw it open. His eyes widened when he realised it was Levi  
"Sir!? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
"I was, but I was wondering about Eren. I seemed to upset him earlier, so I came to check on him... But first, what the hell are you wearing?"  
Armin giggled and spun on the spot  
"Like it? It was his fathers, this coat used to scare the fuck out of me"  
Levi didn't know what to say. Eren's words from yesterday echoed in his head  
"So Eren and his father got on alright?"  
"Mhmm, he used to bail all the time to help him out"  
That didn't make Levi feel any better at all  
"So how is he?"  
"Fine, I was trying to find the photos he was looking for yesterday"  
Levi nodded slowly  
"Actually, while you're here, there was something he wanted to talk to you about..."  
Armin motioned for Levi to come in  
"Eren's up in his room, so wait here a second"  
Armin ran off and came back with the newspaper Eren had been correcting  
"I can't just go up to his room..."  
"It's fine. You totally helped him yesterday"  
Armin giggled internally, he actually just wanted to see Eren yelling at Levi from his bed. Levi shut the front door and followed Armin up the stairs. The blonde didn't even knock before barging in  
"Eren! Levi's heard"

Eren rolled over confused. His eyes widened in terror, and he scrambled from his bed and into the en suite, Armin followed him in  
"Take it off..."  
"What?"  
Eren began to cry and Armin tugged off the coat, he went to pass it to Eren but Eren shook his head  
"Bin it..."  
"Eren? What..."  
"Bin it!"  
Eren basically screamed at his friend and Armin jumped, running from the room. Levi stepped in  
"You were abused right?"  
Eren gaped at the man  
"The fuck did you say?"  
"Yesterday in the car, you said "you'd be good, if the pain just stopped"  
"Get out! You don't know anything!"  
Eren sobbed harder and clutched at his stomach, pain was starting to flare again and he moaned. Levi moved to his side, but Eren shied away  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to help you up"  
"Like I'd believe you... You're the same as him"  
Levi reeled back  
"I might be a recovering alcoholic, but I'm nothing like that"  
Levi forcibly took Eren's arm and pulled him up, supporting him back to his bed  
"Look, I'm not going to tell anyone, but maybe you should. Things like this have a tendency to fester..."  
Eren shook his head and climbed under the covers.

Levi left the man, he picked up the newspaper Armin had dropped, eying the red underlines in confusion. He carried the paper downstairs with him, Armin was sitting on the front step  
"Eren's resting in bed, he seemed to be in pain, so you should probably keep an eye on him"  
Levi continued past Armin  
"Sir!"  
The man turned back to his assistant  
"About that paper. Eren edited it, he was going to come talk to you... He said he wanted there to still be a newspaper to come back too"  
Levi nodded and turned away again, he walked to his car and glared at the paper. What was Eren seeing that he wasn't?"

*  
Armin didn't see Eren for the rest of the day. He cleaned the house and made dinner, he even made extra so he knew Eren would eat. When Eren's phone rang and it was Mikasa, Armin answered, the woman was instantly concerned, but Armin laughed it off, simply saying he missed Eren so spent the whole day hanging. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask about Grisha, but he heard Jean wrestling the phone from her  
"Eren!"  
"Nope, it's Armin"  
The blonde laughed at the low "oh" of disappointment  
"I had a look, but I didn't find any photos, but I haven't gone through all the boxes"  
"Oh cool..."  
The rest of whatever Jean was going to say was cut off by Mikasa wrestling the phone back  
"Armin, you'd tell me if something was up right?"  
"Yeah Mikasa, Eren's alright, he's sleeping at the moment, but I'll get him call you later"  
"Thanks Armin"

Armin placed the phone down and looked around, there was nothing left to do. He headed upstairs and into the nursery, he loved this room the most, Eren was clearly already smitten with his unborn child, and it scared him that Eren had nearly lost all of it. He closed the door quietly behind him an headed into Eren's room, he slipped into the bed behind his friend  
"Armin...?"  
Armin nodded, he sniffled slightly and Eren rolled over  
"Hey... What's wrong?"  
"Sorry, I was just a little scared..."  
"There's nothing to be scared of..."  
"I know... But still..."  
Eren offered a small smile at his friend  
"Come on, I know you're dying to feed me... And then I'll even let you pick the bad movie"  
Armin gaped at him  
"Promise?"  
"Promise"  
Armin crawled back off the bed an grabbed Eren's hand, he pulled him from the bed and grabbed his friends blankets.

The rest of the night was spent watching Disney movies, Eren listened as Armin sang every bad song. Everything from earlier seemed completely forgotten.

*  
Levi read and reread Eren's corrections. He felt like a total moron for missing so many mistakes. This wasn't like him at all, and he knew why. Eren was on his mind... All the time... and to add to it, Eren's words kept echoing in his head. He felt like he'd really fucked up and if things kept going like this, he'd end up jobless.

As far as everyone here was concerned, he was here because Ackerman ltd, had brought the offices out, but in reality, he'd been sacked and brought the newspaper himself. He'd messed around and drunk himself under the table too many damn times and at this point in time, he was only an Ackerman in name. He was determined now, determined to make this newspaper bigger and better than anything his family managed... But mistakes like this...  
He sighed and rolled back from his desk. This wasn't helping. He knew what he needed and tomorrow, he was going to do something about it.

Instead of driving to work in the morning, he called Armin and told him he'd be in late. He waited a good half an hour, and then drove to Eren's. The man seemed less than impressed to see him, but Levi was prepared  
"I need your help"  
Eren gaped as Levi barged in, he trailed behind the man as he walked down the hallway. Levi sat at kitchen counter like he owned the place. He placed the newspaper down and tapped it  
"I need you help..."  
Eren slid the paper towards himself, he'd moved to stand and lean against the counter, so he wasn't sitting next to the alpha  
"Armin showed you this?"  
"I picked it up on my way out"  
"I'm in over my head and I don't want this paper to fail"  
Eren scoffed  
"You're an Ackerman, can't you just run back to your family?"  
"No I fucking can't. What do you want to hear? Do you want to hear about the arsehole of an alcoholic I was? Or how they fucking disowned me? Or how I brought this newspaper because I wanted to make something of myself, but I keep fucking up?! And I don't know what I did, but you're fucking mad at me, and I can't stop thinking about you!"  
At some point Levi had gotten to his feet and he was now face to face with Eren, and he wanted so much to lean forwards and kiss the man.

Eren moved back and Levi knew the moment had passed, he forced himself back down  
"I'll help you, but first, you need to know, your staff fucking hate you. The only reason they haven't quit is because I'm supposed to be coming back"  
"And you will..."  
"Good. And I work from home. Armin and you are the only two who know I'm pregnant. Mikasa and Jean are especially not to find out"  
Levi nodded obediently  
"And no more getting mad if I call Armin. I only call him when I'm really stuck"  
"Alright. But you should add me number to your phone too"  
"I've already got it"  
"Then use it"  
"Don't expect me to, unless it's work"  
"Ok"  
Levi leant back on the stool and sighed, he looked up at the ceiling  
"I really need a drink"  
"You really don't. You were an arsehole of a drunk"  
"Funny, my family said the same thing... And I feel like I did something really douchey to you too..."  
"You did, but it doesn't matter now... Something good came from it in the end. Now. You have a job to be at... Armin will tell you why you're doing wrong, and you need to let Petra down"  
Levi sighed  
"I tried, but... It's easier if I pretend not to notice..."  
"Easier for you, not for her. Lesson one: consider your staffs feelings"  
Levi nodded again, taking everything Eren was saying in. He had a way about him, that just drew people in.  
"Now get to work"  
Levi nodded and stood, he walked from Eren house with a smile on his lips.

*  
After that things seemed to pick up at work and Levi loved working with Eren. He could see why everyone was so enthralled by him. His night were spent happily, and he was almost like a school girl, he'd watch his phone and wait for every message from Eren, his heart pounded each time. He had it bad for the green eyed omega.

Eren was the same, but much more cautious, he was working hard to keep Levi at an arms length and there was many a time he felt like admitting the truth to Levi. This usually ended with him balling his eyes out and calling Armin over. His hormones were practically out of control and when he wasn't crying, he was sleepy as fuck.

Armin was confused by Eren, he knew that he was helping Levi turn things around and helping him right wrongs, but it seemed to be causing Eren so much pain. He hated seeing his friend suffer, and he knew that it hadn't helped matters with Mikasa being so mad at Eren for not being able to help her and Jean move in. He was sick of being the middle man.

Armin parked in front of Eren's, he was about to hurt his friend so badly, and he hoped that one day Eren would forgive him. He pulled his phone out and face times Mikasa  
"Hi Mika, before I show you, I want you to keep calm and promise not freak out"  
Mikasa looked confused  
"Promise me. Promise you won't say anything"  
"Alright, I promise!"  
"Ok. Don't hang up..."  
"I won't!"  
Armin slipped from the car, switching to the back camera  
"Is that Eren's? Why is the door red?"  
Armin sighed  
"Shut up, or I'll hang up"  
Mikasa nodded and Armin let himself in  
"Eren?"  
"Living room"  
Armin took a deep breath and walked in, carrying his phone in front of him. He paused before crossing the threshold. Eren was sitting cross legged on the sofa, he smiled  
"You missed it, bub was kicking like crazy..."  
Armin smiled he walked around, capturing Eren's very pregnant belly in the shot. He gave it a few seconds before hanging up. Mikasa would have seen. Eren's secret was out. Not even 2 seconds later Armin's phone started to ring and Mikasa began yelling in his ear  
"What the fuck! Is Eren fucking pregnant! Why didn't you fucking tell me!"  
Armin hung up quickly  
"Sorry, Mikasa's just mad... Anyway, you were saying bub was kicking?"  
Eren frowned  
"Why was Mikasa mad?"  
"Oh, you'll find out soon enough..."  
Eren wasn't impressed at all, least so when his own phone started ringing, he answered it  
"You're fucking pregnant! I'm your sister! Why didn't I know! Did you have a good laugh at my expense? Fuck you Eren"  
Eren screamed and threw his phone across the room  
"What the fuck Armin! Why the fuck did you tell her! What the hell! I fucking trusted you! Get out! Get the fuck out! And don't ever come back"  
Armin tried to calm Eren, he retrieved his friends phone, but Eren threw it across the room again  
"I couldn't fucking take it any more! All you do is cry, or you're working with Levi, you just seem so fucking miserable! You need your family"  
Eren shook his head, his baby was moving like crazy now and he ha to force himself to take deep breaths  
"Fuck my family and fuck you. Now get out"  
Armin stood still for a second, he blinked through the tears. He'd expected something... But not this... Whatever Mikasa had said, was the wrong thing.

Armin ran out to his car, his phone clenched in his right hand. He couldn't leave Eren like this. He called Levi. He hated it, but he'd made this mess. He cried as he told the man what he'd done. He was still crying even as the call ended, and when Levi pulled up. The man knocked on his window and Armin nodded. Levi walked around the front of the car and let himself in, he found Eren huddled on the sofa sobbing and Levi rushed to him  
"Hey... Shhh... Calm down, I've for you..."  
Eren looked up at him so blankly and Levi snarled, he was fucking pissed. Eren looked beyond devistated, there was none of the usual fire behind his eyes.

Levi shook Eren gently, but the man clutched his stomach and sobbed  
"Eren? Hey Eren, talk to me?"  
Eren stared up at him, not blinking and Levi wasn't even sure he was still breathing. He winced and slapped Eren's face, Eren took in a huge gaping breath, before half moaning and half sobbing, he doubled over his stomach  
"Eren? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"  
Eren nodded and Levi out a small curse  
"Alright, we need to get you to the hospital"  
Levi let go of Eren, and Eren glared up at him  
"This is your fault! It's all you fucking fault"  
Levi nodded, taking the abuse, Eren was in pain after all, he reached out to pull Eren up, but Eren flinched when Levi went to touch him again  
"Don't fucking touch me! You don't get to care! Not now!"  
"Stop it. I'm trying to fucking help you!"  
"It's no good trying to play the good fucking alpha now"  
Levi was confused, he put it down to Eren's alpha not being in the picture, and Eren loud out a long moan  
"Eren..."  
"No. Just fuck off... I'll deal with this myself..."  
"Eren, you need medical help!"  
"The only reason I'm in this shitty situation is because of you!"  
"Whoa, hold up..."  
"No! God! Fuuuuuuuck... You raped me, this is your fucking baby and you don't even remember, now fuck off!"  
Eren tried to struggled from the sofa and Levi felt like he had the air knocked out of him  
"What do you mean..."  
"How could it be any fucking clearer!"  
Eren pushed himself up, only to fall back down, but Levi didn't miss the wetness under the man  
"Eren, I think you're in labour, we should get you to the hospital..."  
Eren let out a broken sob and Levi winced, he reached out and hefted Eren up into his arms, the man flailed weakly, landing only one solid blow to Levi's nose  
"Put me the fuck down"  
"You could lose you're baby you idiot. Do you want that?"  
"Sure, why not. I've already lost the rest of my fucking family. Why did you have to do it! I never did a fucking thing to you..."  
Levi pushed down his disgust. The sick feeling in his stomach told him Eren wasn't lying. He carried the man out the house and into his car. 

Levi was too scattered to drive, he tried to talk, but the words died in his throat as Eren sobbed. The alpha didn't even remember the drive to the hospital, his mind replaying Eren's word over and over. The only time he could think of was when they'd met just over 8 months ago at the party he couldn't even remember. He parked across 4 bays, and didn't even care, this was all his fault. He moved to the mans side, unbuckling Eren's belt, Eren's head was bent down and he got a good look at the bite mark on the back of the mans neck  
"Did... Did I do that?"  
"What do you fucking think? No one else did. Just an FYI, biting someone while you're raping them, is a shit thing to do..."  
Levi picked Eren up into his arms and carried him inside. Like the previous time, Eren was taken straight through and Levi was left to wait.

*  
Eren was terrified, words like emergency c-section and feral distress did nothing to make him feel better. Fuck Armin, fuck Mikasa and especially fuck Levi. The words all began to blur and and everything seemed to be moving, but nothing seemed to be registering. He felt a small prick to his arm and the pain seemed to lessen. He knew first hand how good drugs felt, and though he wasn't high, not feeling anything was fucking awesome.

He moved to another bed, but didn't feel anything from his waist down, he wondered if he should be scared, but he didn't feel anything. He was oblivious to everything, right up to having his child placed against his chest. He didn't even remember losing his shirt  
"It's a girl..."  
Eren smiled in relief, his hand came to rest on her small back and he felt like an idiot  
"Do you have a name for her?"  
Eren nodded, he didn't want to take his eyes off her  
"Renee Carla Yeager"  
He felt someone come to his side  
"We just need to clean her up, but we'll bring her right back"  
Eren nodded, it physically hurt to let them take her.

*  
Levi was a mass of angry alpha by the time he was finally lead through. He didn't know what he was walking into, or even how to look Eren in the face. He hated himself so fucking badly. He couldn't find the words and his mouth was so dry. Finally the nurse stopped and opened the door. He took the hint and walked in, Eren looked so incredibly happy as he smiled down at the small form in his arms, Levi approached cautiously  
"Eren?"  
God, his voice was barely above a whisper  
"Hey... Renee... This is your father... Well your other father... Levi, this is Renee Carla Yeager"  
Levi would have collapsed if he hadn't grabbed the one chair beside the bed, and graceless fell into it  
"Eren..."  
"Levi. Don't. Not now..."  
Levi nodded, he leant forward to look at the tiny girl  
"She looks like you"  
Levi blinked at Eren's words, he didn't see it himself  
"No... If she's lucky, she'll look like you"  
Eren smiled before wincing as he turned to face Levi  
"This is the only time I'm going to ask. You don't have to be in her life, but if you want to be, then I'm not going to deny her. But. If you start drinking again, you'll never see her again"  
Levi nodded, he couldn't believe he was actually tearing up  
"I'm so sorry..."  
He let out a small sob  
"Stop it. I'm choosing to believe you aren't that person anymore..."  
"But you... God... I got you pregnant... I... And I didn't even remember, but you. You had to live with it everyday..."  
"I've already lived with it for almost all my life..."  
Levi shook his head, that didn't make him feel any better  
"Please... Let me know her... She doesn't even need to know who I am..."  
"I'm not going to lie to her. I might gloss the details of her conception, but no, she'll know who you are, or not at all"  
Levi nodded, he didn't know how Eren could be so strong  
"Do you have your phone? I think mines smashed..."  
Levi nodded  
"You... Want photos right?"  
Eren nodded and Levi obliged  
"I... The Ackermans... It's better if I cut ties with them permanently..."  
"You don't have too..."  
Levi shook his head  
"I have my fair share of demons, all at the hands of my family... That's why I used to drink..."  
Eren nodded  
"So your a recovering alcoholic, and I'm an ex-junkie... Well she's got a great start"  
Levi nodded, he was in no position to judge  
"Should we try this again?"  
Eren looked at him confused  
"Hi, I'm Levi Ackerman, I don't like long walks on the beach, and the only candlelit dinners I like are the ones I cook"  
Eren smiled  
"Hi Levi, I'm Eren Yeager. I too don't like walks on the beach, and I've never ha a candlelit dinner"  
Eren extended his hand a fraction and Levi took it and shook it gently, before looking back down at their daughter  
"She's prefect..."  
"Yeah she is..."  
"Should I call anyone?"  
"Armin... He's been with me since day one, but he doesn't know you're the father... So it might be a bit awkward..."  
Levi nodded and dialled Armin, he quickly explained that Eren was in hospital and he should probably hurry up and get here. Eren shook his head as the alpha hung up  
"He's going to be in meltdown mode now..."  
"I know, but I didn't want to tell him about Renee over the phone"  
"God, I hope he doesn't bring Jean and Mikasa..."  
Whatever Eren was going to say fell short  
"Eren, she's your sister, I'm sure she'll be happy"  
"She literally thought I kept it a secret to make fun of her"  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah. She and Jean have been trying for years, and with the new house, I just wanted them to have their moment... But Armin must have told her before, she wasn't happy"  
Levi nodded  
"No one can be mad at Renee..."  
"Do you like the name Renee? You keep saying it..."  
"That's because this all feels like some dream"  
"Sorry, but welcome to reality. The next 25 years are going to be hell"  
Levi frowned  
"You do know, she is never dating..."  
"I can live with that"

Armin arrived half an hour later, completely out breath and not alone  
"Eren!"  
Eren and Levi both "Shhh'd" Armin at the same time and the blonde came to an abrupt holt at the end of the bed, his eyes widen and he let out a small squeal  
"OMG!"  
Eren looked at Armin, and then across towards the door  
"Come in, she's not going to bite"  
Mikasa practically crept in, her hand firmly in Jeans  
"Renee Carla Yeager, meet the rest of your family... The blonde ones your uncle Armin, and then we have your Aunty Mikasa and her horse faced husband Jean"  
Armin ignore the tension in the room and sat on the very edge of the bed, he stared down at the tiny girl in awe  
"She looks like Levi"  
Eren snorted  
"That's what I said..."  
Levi looked to Eren for permission and Eren nodded  
"I... may... kind of be her father... But I may also have been drunk at the time... So I'm in shock too"  
Armin looked from Levi to Eren and Eren nodded  
"Really! Why didn't you say anything!"  
"Because we didn't meet under the best circumstances... But we've both agreed, she'll know who Levi is, and he'll be part of her life"  
Armin nodded quickly.

Slightly off to the side, Mikasa watched her brother with her niece. She couldn't believe it... That Eren had hidden all of this from her  
"Why didn't you tell us..."  
Eren sighed, he looked to Levi an Levi's eyes widened, he stood and took Renee  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, but Armin was the only one who knew and Levi found out by being a nosy bastard. I didn't want to hurt you, you have to believe me... We all thought I was an alpha, and then I found out I was pregnant and you and Jean had been trying for so long..."  
"That doesn't fucking matter!"  
Mikasa screamed her reply and Levi shot he a glare, Renee wasn't happy either  
"Levi, why don't you take her for a walk, but not too far... You can go with him Armin"  
Levi nodded, he carefully stood, terrified he'd drop their daughter, Armin followed him over to the door way, there wasn't really anywhere to go  
"Mikasa sit down... Jean, you can go with them if you want..."  
"I'm staying here..."  
The mans tone was ice cold, but at least Mikasa had moved to sit in the chair Levi had vacated  
"You never change... Even when we were kids you kept secret, and Jean said you got rid of all out family photos! Where you that ashamed?!"  
"Yes, but not of you..."  
"Liar! You and dad were always together! Me and mum were close! But not like you two! Admit it, you never wanted me in your family! That's why you lied! That's why you kept secrets"  
Eren let out a long breath  
"See! You don't even deny it!"  
"Mikasa..."  
"Mikasa what? It wasn't like that? You were trying to protect me? Bullshit Eren!"  
Eren clenched the thin bed sheets with his shaking hands  
"You're better off not knowing..."  
"Really Eren! What could be so fucking bad?"  
Eren felt tears begin to stream and Jean shifted uncomfortably  
"Grisha..."  
"Dad!"  
"Grisha... The reason I was always with him... The reason I couldn't come play with you all... Grisha raped me... Right up until he had the decency to disappear... That's why I have no photos of him... And his things are still packed away, because the thought of touching them makes me sick..."  
Eren started to sob and Levi turned to face Eren's bed. He'd heard Mikasa's side of the conversation and he a feeling about Eren's reply. He carried Renee back to Eren's side and wordlessly passed her to him  
"Levi was the first person to touch me in 15 years... He was the first person to know, and that was only because Armin found Grisha's old coat. Armin didn't know..."  
Mikasa was sitting there, her eyes were wide and Jean just looked uncomfortable  
"Jean, you should take her home, she's needs time to process"  
Jean nodded at Levi's words, and pulled Mikasa up, the woman said nothing as he guided her from the room and Armin was completely confused  
"Why do I feel like I missed something..."  
"Because you did"  
Levi sat on the edge of Eren's bed, he watched as Eren cried silently, he reached out and wiped the mans cheek gently  
"Hey, no tears remember... Today's about Renee"  
Eren nodded and forced a smile  
"Yeah... I just feel..."  
"You don't know what to feel do you... But a tiny bit of you feels relieved that you don't have to keep secrets anymore... Right?"  
Eren nodded  
"But I just shattered her life..."  
"And she's got Jean, and you've got me, and Renee and Armin..."  
Eren nodded again  
"I... I think I just need some space... Would you guys mind?"  
Levi shook his head, but secretly he just wanted to stay and watch Renee sleep, and wipe away Eren's tears. He hated knowing he caused even more  
"I'll come back in the morning... You'll probably need something's from your house?"  
"Yeah, Armin's got the key, but I suppose you'll need one too"  
Levi's heart fluttered, he scolded himself internally  
"Only when you're ready... Is there anything that needs to be done right away?"  
"Maybe, just check the nursery, I'm pretty sure everything is set up, and the sofa..."  
Eren wrinkled his nose  
"Alright, I get the point..."  
"And can you please not out anything up on Facebook and that. Mikasa probably will, but don't reply or anything... She just needs time..."  
"Do you want me to buy you a new phone?"  
Eren looked to Armin  
"His is pretty smashed..."  
Levi nodded  
"I'll bill it to the company, I mean, now Renee is born, you'll be back soon"  
Eren nodded, he had no idea what this meant for Levi. He watched as Levi and Armin both left his with his daughter, soon after the nurse took her to the nursery and Eren was left alone with his thoughts. Now that Renee was here, things were looking up...

 

**Epilogue**  
6 months later. Mikasa hadn't exactly forgiven Eren, she barely talked to him, and Eren missed her, but Renee was easing the pain. She'd grown plenty and was a happy, if not a bit overly, vocal baby. Her hair was a soft brown, her eyes were wide green, but her skin was light like Levi's and she had the same lips and nose as the alpha.

The whole story had been completely blown up, Eren had texts from everyone in the office, asking if it was true, so the day thy Levi had come to pick them up from hospital, he had the man take him straight there. The only people who hadn't gushed over her had been Mikasa and Jean, but even Petra had admitted she was pretty cute. It was also right then that Levi announced that they all better get used to her, as Eren would be returning as joint editor. Eren shot him a "I literally just had a baby" look, but the alpha had shrugged it off and just over 6 weeks later, Eren had started bringing Renee into work. 

Levi had moved his desk aside and made space for another one to be brought in. He even had a crib set up for Renee, the office door now read "Ackerman, Yeager and Yeager".  
Eren had smacked him for it, but Levi didn't mind.

They'd come to the agreement that Levi would stay for weekends initially, but soon the man was living there and 3 months after Renee's birth, Levi moved in. Eren of course had strict rules for the man. Like he was to stay in the guest room, he wasn't allowed in Eren's room without permission and if he drank, he was out on the street. Levi kind of loved the tough love, he could definitely see why Eren had thought himself an alpha. Eren pushed him and tested him everyday, and he loved every moment of it.

It wasn't until 7 months after Renee's birth that Eren finally agreed to date the alpha, he been completely honest about not knowing how he'd react to sex, and that he might not be able to ever. Levi hadn't pushed it. To him, Eren was more than sex. He wished he could rewind time and take away that night, but that meant taking away Renee, and he couldn't do it. He was completely smitten with the small girl and he was very much his princess. Eren had confiscated his credit cards, because he'd gotten carried away online shopping for her.

It was one year and 4 months after Renee's birth that Eren finally wanted to attempt anything sexual. Levi had let Eren take complete control, he hadn't pushed, or rushed, and Eren had sobbed in appreciation. They started small, with laying in bed, first fully clothes, and then shirtless, and then just in their underwear, it'd taken Eren longer than the previous steps combined to finally allow Levi to spoon up to him completely naked. Eren had nearly had a meltdown, but Levi held him as he cried. The man was nothing like the monster he'd met the few years prior. 

The first time they actually had sex, Eren had topped. Levi had given himself completely over, and now he word Eren's bite mark. It'd taken a few time of being in control for Eren to finally admit that he wanted Levi to take him. Levi was slow and gently, Eren's body opened up so beautifully below him, and he wanted to savour every moment. Every kiss and touch was made with Levi's eyes watching Eren for any signs of discomfort, even when Eren was soaked in slick, Levi still waited until Eren gave him permission. Levi wanted to be gentle, he took his time to slide inside his mate, Eren moaned and shuddered so sweetly that Levi nearly knotted him on the spot. When Eren reached out for him, Levi pulled him up and he hold tight, the omegas long golden legs wrapped around his waist and Eren clung to Levi as the alpha fucked him slowly. When Levi knotted him, Eren came across the alphas chest and began to sob again. Levi held him and kissed away all the tears. 

It was 1 year and 10 months since Renee's birth, that Eren fell pregnant again. This time they had a boy, and Eren insisted on naming him Reni. Levi wasn't so sure, so it was adapted to Ren Eli Yeager. Eren had asked if Levi preferred Ackerman or Yeager, but Levi wanted to leave the Ackerman name behind.

3 years and 3 months after Renee's birth, the two were married in a small private ceremony. The only people invited were the ones for work. Mikasa attended, but her relationship with Eren, was no where near what it was before. Still, Eren refused to let it get in the way. Levi became Levi Yeager. It was one of the happiest days of Eren's life.


End file.
